brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Template talk:NavTemplate
Albert Runcorn Alecto Carrow Amycus Carrow Antioch Peverell Antonin Dolohov Barty Crouch Junior Barty Crouch Senior Bathilda Bagshot Cadmus Peverell Charity Burbage Cornelius Fudge Dedalus Diggle Egypt Wizard Dirk Cresswell Doris Crockford Dragomir Despard Elphias Doge Emmeline Vance Godric Gryffindor Gregorovitch Grindelwald Helga Hufflepuff Hestia Jones Ignotus Peverell James Potter Kingsley Shacklebolt Lily Potter Macnair Madam Irma Pince Madam Malkin Madam Maxime Madam Pomfrey Madam Rosmerta Mafalda Hopkirk Mary Cattermole Mundungus Fletcher Nymphadora Tonks Phineas Nigellus Black Pius Thicknesse Professor Binns Professor Grubbly-Plank Professor Slughorn Professor Sinistra Professor Vector Reginald Cattermole Regulus Black Rita Skeeter Romilda Vane Rowena Ravenclaw Rufus Scrimgeour Salazar Slytherin Shifty Wizard Thorfinn Rowle Tom the Innkeeper Trolley Witch Witch (White) Wizard (Blue) Wizard (Green) Wizard (Red) Wizard (White) Xenophilius Lovegood Yaxley |title-7 = Video Game Only Students |content-7 = Zacharias Smith \ Slytherin Boy \ Slytherin Girl \ Slytherin Prefect \ Slytherin Twin 1 \ Slytherin Twin 2 \ Ravenclaw Boy \ Ravenclaw Girl \ Ravenclaw Prefect \ Padma Patil \ Pansy Parkinson \ Parvati Patil \ Penelope Clearwater \ Percy Weasley \ Hufflepuff Boy \ Hufflepuff Girl \ Hufflepuff Prefect \ Gryffindor Boy \ Gryffindor Girl \ Michael Corner \ Millicent Bulstrode \ Hannah Abbott \ Seamus Finnigan \ Lavender Brown \ Lee Jordan \ Charlie Weasley \ Cho Chang \ Colin Creevey \ Cormac McLaggen \ Bill Weasley \ Blaise Zabini \ Alicia Spinnet \ Amos Diggory \ Angelina Johnson \ Ernie Macmillan \ Fleur Delacour \ Gabrielle Delacour \ Susan Bones \ Dean Thomas \ Anthony Goldstein \ Justin Finch-Fletchley \ Katie Bell \ Cedric Diggory \ Durmstrang Student \ Marcus Belby \ Marietta Edgecombe |title-8 = Video Game Only Others |content-8 = Suit of Armour \ The Bloody Baron \ The Fat Friar \ The Grey Lady \ Station Guard \ Nagini \ Nearly Headless Nick \ Kreacher \ Grindylow \ Gringotts Dragon \ Ghost Fiancée \ Giant (Harry Potter) \ Girl \ Death \ Cornish Pixie \ Crookshanks \ Daily Prophet Photographer \ Drummer \ Guitarist \ Gornuk \ Grawp \ Dudley Dursley \ Milkman \ Bogrod \ Boy \ Fang \ Muggle Orphan \ Ministry Guard \ Moaning Myrtle \ Mrs. Cole \ Mrs. Figg \ Mrs. Black \ Scabior \ Leanne \ Inferi \ Petunia Dursley \ Marjorie Dursley \ Dennis \ Cafe Waitress \ Gordon \ Snatcher \ Verity \ Malcolm }} Title Column Width The title column should have a variable width, rather than being locked at %15. It's pretty easy to do, I can do it or provide the code to an admin if necessary... — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, what's the code? Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Within the nowiki's below: }| }|xxx}} link}}} }| }| }}} }|[[ }| }}}}]]}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| }| }: }} }| }| }|\| }}}} |}} }| full list}}}|[full list] |}} — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:53, May 16, 2013 (UTC)